1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is golf apparatus, more particularly the field of the invention is golf target apparatus which is useful for practicing golf in a confined area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf has become an extremely popular sport in this country. Although the sport is quite popular, it is difficult to enjoy on a regular basis because it is both time consuming and requires a large area of land in order to be played. Even practicing the game requires a large field in order to hit the longer distance clubs such as the driver.
Various types of equipment have been devised in an attempt to bring some of the enjoyment of golf to the backyard. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,719 to Lee. The Lee device has a net which is hung from a portable "rocking" frame. Upon impact by a golf ball, the frame rocks backward to sustain the force. The bottom portion of the net has a pocket which is intended to receive the golf ball after the impact. U.S. Pat. No. 1,469,130 to Whitehare discloses another device which is designed to catch and retain a golf ball.
Other target devices in the prior art are intended to catch and return a ball, such as a baseball. Examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,816 to Dixon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,969 to Ziel, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,240 to Tidwell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,406 to Giusti discloses a golf practicing apparatus in which a specially made golf ball adheres to the target upon impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,661 to Dean discloses a target system which is used for practice driving ranges, and is designed to signal an alarm when the target is hit by a golf ball.